The Only Exception
by Niknakz93
Summary: Coco is your normal student, until a certain archangel appears posing as the janitor turns up, making her wonder if she has met him before. Do guardian angels really exist? Gabriel/OC
1. Angel In The Night

**The Only Exception**

_**"I've got a tight grip on reality**_

_**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream"**_

**The Only Exception- Paramore**

_Welcome to college (!)_

A sock under my pillow, which I now yanked out and lobbed at the wall, where it probably stuck to the wall.

I sighed and sat back now, staring at the ceiling on the top bunk, which was pitch black. It was dead silent and peaceful... until my roomate and her boyfriend crashed into the room, her giggling and started to literally "rock the boat" below me.

Now I groaned and just said loudly. "Jamie!"

_"Holy crap-!"_

There was silence now, then her hesitant and embarrassed voice. "Um... Co-? Is that you-?"

"No, it's the fairies (!)"

"Umm.. sorry. But I thought you were with Freddy-?"

"We broke up a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. I forgot..."

There was a rustle now, then the bed creaked a little as Jamie told her boyfriend that they were headed back to his room. I rolled my eyes a little, but chuckled- Jamie made me laugh sometimes she was so blonde. She chuckled nervously as I poked my head over the top bunk, then said. "Ah, see you in the morning."

I nodded absentmindedly, then sighed as the door was closed behind her. Yeah, welcome to college (!)

Now I couldn't freaking get back to sleep, so I yanked on my coat over my nightie, then traded my slippers for Ugg boots and grabbed my keys, stepping out into the cool night air of Springfield, Ohio.

-ToE-

I was leaning against the apartment wall now, staring up at the night sky- it was pretty clear, letting the stars shine through, twinkling at me as I stepped forwards, then realized I was still half asleep as a car swerved around, and someone yanked me out the way, making me crash to the floor and graze my knee.

_"Jeez girl! Are you sleepwalking-?"_

I sat there now, then looked up to see someone getting to their feet, brushing dirt off his jeans. "Are you ok?" a male voice asked now, and I saw slightly concerned eyes staring at me. I nodded and got to my feet, my head spinning a little. I swayed a little, then he grabbed me before I fell, going. "Whoa there-!" I groaned a little now, my head throbbing.

"Let's get you back in bed yeah?" The guy who had came to my rescue said, outting his arm around my shoulders and helping me back to the room.

Somehow, he got me up onto the lower bunk of the bed, then the lights came on, and I saw peculiar caramel eyes staring at me, but that was all I remembered as I nodded off.

-ToE-

I awoke with a start the next morning, chest heaving. I raised my hand to my head, groaning a little- weird dream. But now I sat up and smacked my head on the top bunk, making me gasp out loud- had it been a dream, or... something else-?

I scrambled to the edge of the bed now, yanking up my torn and stared at the red mark of a very nearly healed gash, making me frown a little, trying to remember just who had saved me the previous night, bringing me back here...

The door opened now, then Jamie came in, shutting the door hastily behind her, then sighed. "Raymond bleeding walked in..."

I sighed and got up, but my leg twinged and I fell back down.

Jamie frowned in concern now, then said, sitting next to me. "Coco? What happened-?" her eyes saw my leg now, and she gasped. "You're hurt-!"

I waved her away now, brushing my dark brown blonde hair away from my face and tired bronze eyes. "I'm fine Jay... but..."

"What-?"

"Someone saved me."

Jamie frowned now, then said curiously. "Who?" I just shrugged, getting painfully to my feet and walked over to my wardrobe, pulling out my short little purple dress and black leggings, geting ready for college.

I saw Jamiw grinning at me now, then she said excitedly. "You have a guardian angel!"

Now a scoff escaped me as I pulled my cage heels on, now pulling a brush through my hair. "No, he was real."

_"He!"_

"Jay! I don't know! It was dark."

"So?"

I groaned and pushed past her, grabbing my keys and folder, leaving for college, where I was nearly late.

-ToE-

_"-Miss Desree?"_

My head snapped up at the sound of my name, and I just said, sitting up, ignoring the throb in my head. It was drama, and the teacher, Miss Taylor, was waiting for me to step forwards, playing the role of Lady Macbeth. I sighed, shaking my head and said hurriedly. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep last night..."

The guy playing Macbeth, my ex Freddy... raised an eyebrow and waited for me to step forwards and say my lines, which I hastily did-

"Stand not upon the order of your going, but go at once."

I sighed now, sitting down behind the stage, running a hand through my hair, feeling tired.

_"Marvellous job if I say so myslef."_

Now I looked around to see the campus janitor, staring at me, a grin on his face as he leaned against his broom. He looked a tad older than me, but had a certain air about him that exuded both old and new.

I smiled a little at him, then he spoke, standing up straight. "But, I say it'd be better to empathize the last word a tad more yeah? Dramatic effect, and _boom._"

I blinked a little now, then smiled. "Thanks for the advice. Are you new? I don't recognize you."

The guy nodded now, then ran a hand through his hair and said. "Yep. First day today." he chuckled a little now, then said. "Kinda scary huh? But still-" he laughed and just said. "If anyone gets on my nerves, I'll just shove this broom where the sun doesn't shine."

I groaned now. "Ouch."

"Yeah. So... are you gonna tell me what you were doing wandering in the middle of the road at midnight?"

My eyes widened now, then my own eyes fixed on his strange caramel ones and I realized.

"It was you-?"

"Guilty."

I was took aback now, then I just said greatfully. "Thank you so much."

He looked a little taken aback at my thanks, then chuckled. "No problem. What was I gonna do-? Let you go splat?"

I met his eyes now, then looked away, chuckling nervously. "Well... they'd need a new windowscreen anyway." I chuckled and just tacked onto the end. "I'm Coco."

"Like the chocolate?"

"Nah, Coco, not cocoa."

He smiled and just said. "Yummy name anyway." he chuckled lightly, then added. "Call me Gabriel."

"Like the angel?"

"Yep. That's me. Angelic aren't I?"

I grinned now, then found myself laughing- he was too much fun. I frowned now, then pointed to his nose, where he had a smudge of dirt on it. "You have something-" I started, but he raised a hand and rubbed it off. I just laughed, kinda nervously, but then, the guy, Gabriel, looked behind me and said. "They want you back out Lady Macbeth."

I looked behind me to see Freddy beckoning me, and when I looked back, I found myself frowning- he was gone, no trace of him left.

I looked around the corner, nothing, then walked out to the stage, trying out his tip, which worked very well.

Just who was this Gabriel-? He intrigued me...

**A/N: Well, an idea that's been in my head from around the time I started writing "Help! My daddy is an Archangel!" and so, here we are(: enjoy! Let's see how much attention this chapter gets, then maybe a second chapter(: so reviews much loved! x**


	2. Living On A Prayer

The next day was slightly quiet, until the next morning that was.

_"Co!"_

Jamie was white faced now as she caught up to me, then said. "Come now!"

I let her yank me away now, then saw the flashing lights around the front of the college. Now I gasped as I saw one of my proffessors lying dead on the steps, his head pretty much cracked open.

Me and Jamie watched in shocked silence as they put him into a body bag and onto a stretcher. Now I looked up at the smashed study window- had he jumped-?

Holy crap...

Jamie was silent as the ambulance took him away, then a quiet voice next to me said. "Hell that was a shock to find..."

I turned now to see Gabriel, staring after the ambulance. Now I frowned and just asked. "What happened?"

He sighed now, then said. "I was locking up last night- he just jumped."

"Jumped-?"

"Yeah, it certainly sounded and looked like it."

"Hell you must be in shock..."

But to my surprise, he chuckled and just said. "I'm good. Don't worry."

I was silent now, then told him. "Well at least let me take you out for a drink. A thanks for saving my life."

He was taken aback by that, then smiled. "Sure, ok. It's a date!"

Insert my raised eyebrow.

"Ooops."

"You got that right."

"Meet you at that place on the corner around here?"

"That sounded weird, but ok. When do you get off from work?"

"Ah, ermm... well, I'm off early tonight, so six?"

"Okie'dokie."

"That was cute."

"Don't push it Funnyman."

He chuckled now, then watched me walk away with Jamie, who snorted and said. "Did I really just witness that?"

I scowled now, then just said. "Hey-! What are you on about?"

She smirked now, then giggled. "You so have a crush on that guy. Who is he anyway? I don't recognize him."

I sighed now, running a hand through my hair. "He saved me from getting hit by a car... he saved my life."

Jamies eyes were wide now, then she just said in shock. "Oh wow... that's so romantic!

"Jay-!"

She sniggered a little now and just said. "What? He's kind of cute! He's like..." she cast around for a good enough word, then just said. "Fun sized!"

Now I raised an eyebrow and just scoffed. "You hook up with him then!"

"He saved your life, not mine. He looks a tad too old for me anyway. You're twenty six, redoing college... perfect!"

"Doesn't mean I want to-"

"Screw him?"

"Jay. You have a filthy mind Now go annoy someone somewhere else!"

"Touchy touchy (!)"

Jay chuckled now and just said. "See you later on."

I watched her leave with a sigh- man she was so insane sometimes.

-ToE-

Six came so fast that it was mad.

I was wearing my past the knees blood red dress. Nothing extravagant, but enough to make the local guys look around at me. Great (!) I was eye candy now.

Now I saw him sat at the bar, and I walked over, smiling. "Heya." he grinned now, then said. "You look adorable." then he pulled a drink towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Cherry Lambrini?"

I laughed now- how the hell had he known that that was my favorite? Strange guy.

Actually, the night went very well- he was a nice guy, and when he told me-

"Normally, I'd be hitting on you faster than you can finish your drink." making me raise an eyebrow, he added with a grin. "Nahh, don't worry-" he winked. "It's my night off."

He had gone to get another drink, and I was outside, grabbing some air when I heard a. "Coco?" I looked around and saw the frown of my dickish ex Curtis.

"What?" I asked him with a scowl- the prick could go screw himself for all I cared. He snorted now, then said. "Heard you broke up with Freddy?"

"Correct dick."

"Oh come on- don't be like that!"

I pushed him away now and hissed. "Piss off! You're such a dick!"

He frowned at me now, then jsut said. "Oh yeah?"

_"Is there a problem here?"_

I looked around as Gabriel returned, then he said in distaste. "Is this dick causing problems?"

Now I sighed and just said. "Doesn't matter."

But Gabriel scowled at Curtis and said. "Get lost." Curtis raised an eyebrow now, then said as he went to walk off. "Short arse."

I saw Gabriels expression turn into a dark scowl now, then he said quietly. "Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson." but now he turned and looked back at me, chuckling. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away then."

Now I laughed and just shrugged. "Hey, he's a dick alright. Crazy ex as well as that."

Gabriel sighed and just said. "Know the feeling there. I've pissed off some high power hotties before."

I chuckled a little, then finished my drink and said. "Well, I gotta head back." then I smiled. "I had a nice time. Thank you." he looked taken aback when I kissed his cheek, as if he wasn't expecting it.

_Gabriel watched the young woman walk away with a slight frown- he knew that, even though it had been twenty years, that he shouldn't have come here. But there was something different about Coco... he'd known that for sure when that little six year old girl spyed on his true form without her eyes burning out. Yes, there was something different about her, so he'd kept an eye on her, checking in a good few times as she grew up._

_She was something special._

_Something he knew well..._

_-_ToE-

It was pretty funny when I bumped into Gabriel at the college- he always had a joke or two to cheer me up if I was feeling down. Strange how he just kept popping up in the most unlikely of places. I was starting to think that he was being my own personal stalker.

It was after college now, and I was stood alone on the stage, tapping my script of "Macbeth" impatiently, wondering whether or not I should quit- it was just rediculous.

The door opened now, then- "Co? Why are you here alone?"

Yep, my stalker.

Gabriel stopped before me now, frowning as he did up the zip on his jacket and I sighed. "Just thinking."

He frowned, then nabbed the script and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, Lady Macbeth yeah?"

I nodded, taking it back and sighed again. "I just can't grasp the damn character. That's it."

Now he pouted and just said. "You just get nervous- just imagine everyone in the audience is in their underwear. That works."

"Thanks (!)"

He chuckled and glanced up at the clock on the wall, then said. "It's late, need an escort?"

I laughed a little, feeling that stupid grin appear on my face again. "I'm fine, but thanks very much."

He watched me leave with an expression I couldn't place.

-ToE-

The next morning... everything was-

Weird in the extreme.

I walked into the bar now to see Curtis sat with these two guys- two rather hot guys as well.

As I stopped before them and asked. "What's going on?" Curtis looked up at me now and just went. "Oh. Coco..." I sat down next to him, feeling worried- sure he was my dickwad ex, but I still cared about him as a friend under it all.

The tall guy now asked. "Coco right?" and I nodded, then frowned. "Who are you both?"

The shorter one grinned at me now in a way I knew well, then said. "I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're reporters about these ah... strange events."

I understood now- everyone was buzzing about this strange circular burn in the grass outside the college. I hadn't seen it yet, but still.

Curtis spoke now, shaking his head. "It was aliens Co..."

Now I just started blankly at him, then looked at Sam and Dean, who were looking as blank as me.

But hey- Gabriel had gotten one thing right;

He had said that Curtis would get his comeuppance.

-ToE-

It was later on in that same bar that I met Sam and Dean again.

They were bickering a little, making me raise my eyebrows- they didn't look like the type that argued like that.

"What are you two reporting?" I asked them now, and Sam turned to me, frowning a little, then he said. "Coco yeah?"

I nodded and Dean chuckled a little. "Can I have a few sugars with that?"

Now I gave him a filthy look and scoffed. "Oh go and get probed!"

Dean looked disturbed at my words, then said. "You're nice (!)"

"Look! I'm freaking sick of guys hitting on me! So piss- off!"

Sam snorted a little in laughter, but pretended to cough instead so I wouldn't turn my glare on him. Now I sighed and put my hand in my pocket, pulling out a twix and biting into it, hoping it'd perk me up.

Now I just said. "Look- I don't really give a crap. Curtis had what was coming to him really. Ok?" then stalked off- these guys didn't even need to speak to get on my nerves.

-ToE-

When I got back to my apartment, Jamie told me that this guy had gotten ripped up to shreds.

What the hell was going on-? Why was everyone dying like this!

It made no sense...

So now I was sat in Gabriels place, his little white dog- Candy, was fast asleep on my lap, her leg twitching occasionally, making me giggle. He came back in now and gave me a cherry Lambrini and sat down next to me with a sigh, then said. "You look troubled Cocoa"

I chuckled and just said after taking a sip of Labrini. "Just thinking... about these murders."

He was silent, then just said. "Hey- they were all dicks."

"Still doesn't mean they had to have that happen to them."

"Maybe, but still."

I rolled my eyes now, stroking Candys head. "I left some stuff backstage." Candy jumped down now and just sat watching me as I walked to the door, turning around as Gabriel said. "I got nothing planned tomorrow if you still want me to fix that showerhead."

Now I smiled and nodded. "That sounds epic thanks."

"And Cocoa-"

"Mmhmm?" I turned around now and felt him kiss me for a moment, taking me aback. Then I just went to speak, but no words came out, so I turned and escaped before I probably bodged everything up like I always did.

-ToE-

Now I headed backstage and grabbed my script and costume to be fitted, running a hand through my hair as I did so.

"Oh, hi Co."

I frowned now and turned to face Dean, then backed off now as he walked forwards, a stake in his hand. "Piss poor job at hiding your tracks."

I shook my head, eyes wide in fear, then went. "W-what?"

He chuckled and said. "Don't play coy with me sweetheart- the ass of a proffessor, dickish ex boyfriend and what was that thing you "did" last year? An animal rights protest?" then he threw a twix wrapper at me and smirked. "Sweet tooth much?"

What the hell was going on-?

"I- what the-! I've done nothing! What the he-!" but I never got it all out as something got me in the back, making me scream in agony, and Deans eyes to widen and mutter. "Oh crap... oh crap, crap, _crap!_"

Now Sam yelled. "Dean! You said it was her! For sure! Bobby! Call 911!"

_"No need. You pair of stupid dicks."_

There was a yell now and the trio went flying backwards, knocking Dean and the other guy out, and I saw vaguely Gabriel bend down to me, who had sat on one of the seats, my back pouring blood it felt like. He groaned a little and said quietly. "Sorry sweetie." then he put a hand on my back and after a seconds stinging, the pain and gushing stopped.

I sat there for a moment, then saw him slam Sam against the wall and hiss. "Hunters my ass! You two are the most stupid and crappest I've ever met!" and Sam growled, trying to push him away. "It was you-?"

Gabriel smirked a little, then went. "Guilty as charged." then I yelled out as Dean came around and grabbed the fallen stake and rammed it into Gabriels back, where his heart was.

I had tears in my head as he crashed to the ground, then the murderer turned to me and asked. "Who are you?"

Now I was silent, then just said. "More like- who the fuck are you two."

Sam just hissed. "Cops are coming- alarm went off."

Dean stared at me for a moment, then the trio took off, leaving me there, feeling numb.

Now I crouched down next to Gabriel and turned him over. I had tears running down my face now, then I gasped and stood up, my eyes wide as he glowed a little and vanished.

_"This wasn't the way I would have wanted ya to find out."_

I froze, then turned, backing up a little as I saw him sat with his feet up on the chair in front, twirling a lollipop absentmindedly in a hand. My still damp eyes were wide as they met his own, very much alive ones, then I looked down at the spot where "he" had vanished.

"What the hell's going on!" I just asked now, still backing up. He sighed and stood up, and in a blink, he was stood before me as he said quietly. "You're a bright girl."

"It was you-? Those... murders-?"

He was silent, then nodded. "Yep." Now I asked. "Why."

Gabriel bit his lip now, then said. "Have a guess."

I didn't want to sound like a idiot, but...

"You're not... human?"

He shook his head and I just gaped.

_"What the hell are you-?"_

**Ok! Let's get the ball rolling! Things will be getting very interesting and more action now! Next up soon! Reviews very much loved!**


	3. Your Past And Future

I was staring at the man, whatever he was with wide eyes.

He sighed now and just said quietly. "I won't hurt you ok?"

I laughed incredulously and ran a hand over my back where that stake had pierced me. Sure, he had healed me up... but what the hell-!

"What are you!" I asked again, backing away a little. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and surveyed me through his strange caramel eyes and said quietly. "I'm an angel."

Shock alert.

Now I frowned and said slowly. "An... angel-? Like, the archangel Gabriel?"

He chuckled now and nodded. "Smart girl. Yeah. Yeah I am."

I was speechless, then walked forwards cautiously to him and looked behind him, making him raise an eyebrow and ask. "Just what are you doing?"

"Looking for your wings."

He laughed now and told me. "Love, they can't be seen by the human eye."

"Then why can I kinda see them?"

Gabriels eyes kinda widened now, then he asked. "What did you just say-?"

I frowned in confusion. "I can see some of them now I'm really, really looking."

He just stared at me now, eyes wide in shock- what was wrong? But I had no warning as he suddenly took my face in his hands and pulled me close, staring into my eyes and went in a low voice. "Hmm... seems all normal in here." he let me go, then finshed with. "How long have you been seeing angels?"

I avoided his eyes and muttered. "All my life..." but then I frowned and said. "They were angels? What I saw? Why?"

Gabriel shook his head, still frowning a tad as he said. "I don't know. Really." he ran a hand through his hair and said. "This is impossible. You can't see us-! It's impossible!"

I listened in silence. then asked quietly. "Are you going to kill me now?"

He laughed now and just chuckled out. "Man you make me laugh Cocoa. Why would I kill you?" he smiled and said. "That pesk you knew an hour ago is still here. Just a bit more feathery than you first thought."

I found myself chuckling, then asked in a lower toned voice. "Why did you save me-?"

"Well, it was me they were after, not you."

"But you-?" but he silenced me by clamping his hand over my mouth and raised a finger to his lips and shushed me, adding. "Just call me your guardian angel ok?"

I nodded, his hand still over my mouth, and when he let me go, I pulled him into a tight hug, saying into his chest. "Thank you so much."

He patted my back a little and said in a slightly surprised voice. "You're welcome Cocoa."

"It's Coco."

"No. It's Cocoa."

"Pixie."

"Human."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Yeah, it was."

I chuckled now and brushed the hair from my face and said with another little laugh. "I gotta get back to my apartment. Jamie will be wondering where I am."

He smirked and said. "The thought of you getting a guy never crossed her mind?"

"Probably not knowing her. Then again..." I hastily shut up and didn't add the fact that I was always alone in the apartment, Jamie in her boyfriends bed.

But it was like he read my thoughts and nodded slowly. "Ah-ha... and? Jamie's always in her guys bed."

I rolled my eyes and closed them with a sigh, but flinched when I opened them and found us in my room.

Gabriel was sat on my top bunk, eating a bag of Doritos with a grin on his face, then said innocently. "Slumber party?"

I scoffed, but jumped up and sat the other end, grabbing a can of cherry Coke and popping it open, taking a gulp.

He chucked me a bag of prawn cocktail crisps and chuckled. "You're not a bad girl, you know that?"

Now I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Bad chat up line mate."

Gabriel chuckled and said with a grin. "I've no need to. I'm so hot chicks fall-"

"Over in shock when they see how short you are."

He gaped at me now and lobbed a Dorito at me that was covered in nacho cheese sauce and said. "You lie Cocoa!"

"Gabby! Or, even better- Gaybriel!"

Hell he was such a laugh that he could easily be my own age and a student here.

He chucked the whole packet at me now, making them go absolutely everywhere. I lent over and chucked my own at him, making him raise an eyebrow and smirk, making my own grin vanish as another big bag appeared in his hand, and I yelled, backing up, but not before he chucked them at me.

We were both covered in Dorito bits now, laughing so hard I thought my throat was burning. But now I felt him kiss me, catching me unawares, but after a moment, I pulled away and muttered. "No, I can't do it..."

Gabriel sighed now and just said. "You are a little enigma huh?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I am." Gabriel chuckled and cocked his head a little, surveying me, then looked at my hair and snapped his fingers, making all the Dorito pieces vanish from the bed. I laughed and said. "Thanks. I wasn't looking forwards to trying to get rid of them with a dustpan and brush."

He lay back now and put his hands behind his head and raised an eyebrow as well as grin. "Join me?" he asked teasingly, and I smirked a little and lay next to him, taking him by surprise, as he expected me to get of the bed and outwardly refuse.

"Oh? What's up sweetie?" I smirked, letting him put an arm around my shoulders and chuckle. "You're weird."

"I'm not the one with a broken halo."

"Guilty."

I sighed and closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest, nodding off against him.

-ToE-

When I woke up, there were arms around me, and for a start, I wondered who the hell it was, then I remembered and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

There was a finger tracing patterns on my palm now, then I opened my eyes and said quietly. "Morning Gay."

"God morning Cocoa."

I sighed in defeat and turned over to face him, then asked quietly. "How come I can see you like this?"

He frowned, then realized, raising a hand and prodding my cheek as he said. "I'm actually in a body. Called a vessel."

_"What!"_

"Chillax!" he hastily told me, then sighed and said. "This guy... he was in a bad accident, not going to make it. So I told him that if he let me in, I'd heal his body..." he looked guilty now as he added. "Little white lie... I let him die so it wouldn't hurt him, me possessing him for Dad knows how long."

I felt myself smiling a little now, then. "That was nice of you."

He grinned now, then said. "Hey, I'm a nice guy."

"Sometimes."

"Hey! I happen to be thousands of years old."

"Oh yeah? Well I wear reading glasses to read books with."

"And?"

"And-? It's more-" but he cut me off by putting a finger over my lips, prompting me to try and bite it instead, making him recoil and go. "Play nicely now kitty."

I just smirked, but then as he asked. "I got something to ask you." I frowned. "What is it?"

Gabriel bit his lip a little, then sighed heavily. "Look- it's not all candy canes and chocolate ok? I get..." he rolled his eyes. "Lonely, sometimes."

I nodded slowly, then he added. "So... come with me?"

For a start, I didn't understand. Then I realized-

"Travel around with you-?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yep. If you want to."

I shook my head a little and simply asked. "Why. Why me."

"Because you're special. You have one little cute freckle on your cheek, and-"

"Ok then."

He shut up now, then started to grin. "Seriously?"

I nodded and laughed.

"Why else would I say no?"

**And the next:D the site's playing up again-_- hits not working now, stupid site. Anywhoo, reviews much loved! X**


	4. Too Good To Be True

_One month later..._

"Gabriel... give me the Mars bar."

"No!"

_"Now!"_

Gabriel pouted at me now and very reluctantly handed it over to me without a fight, folding his arms with a scowl that made me poke his chest and go. "I warned you Gabe- no tricking people, and did you listen-?"

"Who do you think you are? My mother!"

"Nah, just a very pissed off girlfriend."

"Hell that sounded hot!"

"Watch it Candyman!"

"Oof, off the hot scale!"

"I'm gonna slap you in a moment."

"And hell baby you are turning me- _ouch!_"

He rubbed his cheek now where I had slapped him, then started looking sulky. But I had warned him- tricking people equalled no candy for the rest of the day.

Gabriel now sighed and said, running a hand through his hair. "Man you are such a buzzkill Cocoa."

I smirked and put an arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek and giggling. "Tough." he sighed again and just said with a whine. "But I'm bored!"

"Well what do you want to do then? And no! Not that!"

"Agh... that just left me clueless... erm, how about we head to 1864?"

"What the hell?"

"Duh, time travel?"

"Holy crap. Is that even possible-!"

"Yep."

I watched him hold out a hand now, then wiggle his fingers, grinning in a way I didn't like, but I trusted him and took it, feeling us both vanish.

-ToE-

When I opened my eyes, I was faced with loads of dancing couples, the women wearing elegantly fitted ball gowns, but then when I looked down at myself, so was I, in a tightly fitted vivid scarlet dress, my long brown blonde hair in tight ringlets.

I looked at Gabriel now and shook my head. "You son of a bitch." I chuckled, then he raised an eyebrow and extended his hand, going in a perfectly plummy voice. "Would madame like to dance?"

Now I smiled and thought _what the heck? _taking it and let him lead me onto the ballroom floor, putting a hand on my waist, his other in mine.

"Never knew you could ballroom dance?" I chuckled now, and Gabriel looked thoughtful for a second, then laughed and admitted. "Neither did I!"

I tutted and looked around- this place was so elegant that it had to be 1864. There was no way you could fake this, even for him. No way in hell.

He grinned at me now and said innocently. "Believe in time travel now?"

I sighed in defeat, then nodded. "I guess I have to right?"

"Yep, you got it."

We danced all night at the ball, me giggling as if I was drunk, then Gabriel took us both back to the future.

-ToE-

I woke up with a start the next morning, the realized what had happened; Gabriel had moved in his sleep and his arm was across my forehead. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm away, getting up and wondered where the hell we were- the biggest hotel room I'd ever been in anyway.

Now I grabbed a brush from the bathroom and pulled it through my hair, then found some straighteners and did my hair.

When I returned to the bedroom, Gabe was sat up with a bowl of chocolate rice crispies, stuffing them into his mouth like an uncivilized pig.

I plonked myself down next to him now and smiled. "Hello."

He raised an eyebrow and held the bowl far away from me, going. "It's tomorrow, I can have chocolate now. You're such a bully!"

I chuckled and lay back down, looking up as he lent over and looked down, going. "You look troubled Cocoa bean."

Now I sighed and just said quietly. "Gabe... this last month has been brilliant and everything... but what about college? I can't just abandon everything and run away with you."

His eyes grew sad now, and he asked. "But I thought you liked travelling with me? What about that time in Egypt? And Venice? You had fun right?"

I sighed now and took the bowl from him, setting it down and pulled him forwards so I could kiss him for a moment, then-

"It's been more than brilliant. I've had the time of my life... but I'm human, Gabriel... you're an angel. A big weird one at that. This isn't my world."

He looked hurt at my words for a moment, then asked quietly. "Don't leave me."

I was silent for a second, then put a hand on the back of his neck and told him. "You know we can't be together. So I'm-"

"But why!"

"I told you. I'm human. I don't have any baddass powers or anything... and that means that I don't belong with you."

Gabriel just listened in silence, then asked . "Is that really what you want?"

I met his eyes and nodded. "Yes Gabe."

He just stared at me for a moment, then got up and yanked his shirt on, not meeting my eyes- was he mad at me? Or just lonely at heart?

I walked over to him now and took his hands before he finished doing his top two buttons and sighed. "Look- stop being selfish. I love you ok? But I do have my own life as well."

He sighed in defeat and let my hands go, saying. "Ok baby. If that's what you want..."

I nodded a little, then said quietly. "I'm sorry. Guess I'm just no good with angels."

Gabriel snorted now, then pulled out a lollipop and handed it to me, going. "Trickster don't you mean? Yeah I have wings and a broken halo... but I'm not cherubic at all."

"Hell no I agree. Far from it."

He chuckled and hugged me now, making everything around us vanish and we were back in my room at Springfield College. I sat down on the chair now, spying Jamie fast asleep on the bottom bunk, alone for once.

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So this is goodbye?"

I was silent, then got up and threw my arms around him and chuckled. "I doubt it sweetie."

Then Jamie groaned and I let him go, feeling him vanishing before I'd even let him go.

Now I sat back down with tears in my eyes-

I'd just sent the only guy, angel, whatever he was that I loved away...

What the hell had I done-?

**ooh! Angst! Next up soon(: reviews much loved! x**


	5. Maybe Baby

_Gabriel took my hand now, then we both vanished. _

_Now I looked around with a frown and just turned to the angel, wondering why we were in the middle of a forest. He just grinned and took my hand once more, yanking me through the trees until we came to a clearing, and-_

_"Oh you dick!"_

_He raised an eyebrow now and just said in mock annoyance. "A dick am I? Oh, I better just..."_

_"Hell no!"_

_I yanked him now, then pulled him down in the middle of the clearing and looked up, staring at the star littered sky. Now arms crept around me, and I sighed a little- it had been a week now since my little runaway with Gabriel. I loved him. I... really did. He wasn't human. Far from it... but he just didn't seem so different. If it wasn't for his powers, I wouldn't have remembered him as an archangel. Though I had to admit-_

_He was my archangel._

_He started chuckling now for no unseen reason, then I frowned and asked suspiciously. "What are you up to-?"_

_"Oh, nothing..." he replied, but then I saw why we were here- a comet in the sky. I smiled now. "That's real pretty."_

_Gabriel was silent, then. "That's me."_

_I was taken aback now, then I turned over and faced his sombre expression. Then I wondered..._

_"Why exactly did you leave Heaven?"_

_He was silent, then spoke hesitantly for a start. "I just... got so pissed off with it all. All the arguing between my brothers. It just got so bad I couldn't hack it anymore..." he sighed now and raised a hand to touch my cheek, but let it drop at the last moment. Then he said quietly. "But I loved them. I still do. They're my family Co, no matter what..." he chuckled again, and I saw a tear in his eye as he said. "Family huh? What letdowns they can be..."_

_I was quiet, wondering if deep down past all the "I couldn't give a crap" nonsense that he did miss his family a little. Because that's what they were. Family._

_"Do you miss them?" I now asked quietly, and he scowled, almost yelling. "No!"_

_Which meant he was lying._

_I sighed now and made him look at me, then told him. "Gabe... I can tell you're lying."_

_He rolled his eyes, then I added. "If you didn't want to tell me the tuth on that, that's fine ok? You don't have to lie."_

_Now I could see that he had been shocked immensely by that, then he said quietly. "What are you doing Coco?"_

_I frowned. "What?"_

_"Being like this. So many years, so many girls... and you're different to them all. Why?" _

_"Different how?"_

_"I don't know. You have an air about you. It's freaky. Like a Cadburys cream egg."_

_"Thanks for the comparison (!)"_

_"But really- normally, five minuets in, and you're my bitch. Not the other way around."_

_"I don't know whether that was an insult or compliment."_

_He sighed now and just kissed me for a moment, then said quietly._

_"Who are you Coco?"_

-ToE-

I awoke with a start now due to someone shaking me a little and going. "Co-? Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to face Jamies concerned face. Now I sat up and found tears in my eyes, which I hastily wiped away. Jamie sighed now and asked quietly. "It's him isn't it? That guy?"

Now I didn't speak, and Jamie sighed. "It is. Isn't it-?"

I ignored her and turned back around so she wouldn't see the fresh tears in my eyes. I missed him... so much.

Jamie sighed and gave up, returning to her own bed below me, and no doubt nodding back off.

Now I stared up at the ceiling, then glanced to the sheets beside me that were too empty. Too cold. My God I wanted a hug...

It had been a month now since me and Gabriel had gone our seperate ways, and the longer it went, the more I missed him and regretted coming back to college. Sure I had my friends, but he was different.

I loved him.

Now I pulled myself up and yanked my coat on over my and went outside for a little walk to clear my head.

The air was nice and cool, refreshing against my face, drying the tears before I could remember them being there.

I lent against the wall now, staring up at the sky and remembered my dream.

_"Well, well. What have we here?"_

My head snapped around, and I gasped as I saw the black eyes. A demon.

"Fuck off freak!" I snarled, backing off before he could get me.

The demon chuckled now, then smirked. "An archangels slut. Haven't I hit the jackpot?"

_"Slut? Wow. That's amazing, because she never let me touch her up."_

My eyes widened now and the demon yelled in agony, grabbing its throat. A moment later, and it exploaded, body and all into black smoke and burst into flame before vanishing.

I saw the figure stood behind the now faded glare of the inferno and just said quietly. "Gabe."

He smiled a little at me, then said. "Hi Cocoa."

I felt so bad for near enough walking out on him now as he walked over and pulled me into his arms, saying quietly. "You ok baby?"

A nod later, and I looked up from his chest and met his eyes, saying in more than a whisper. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, but didn't say a word as he rubbed my back. But then said quietly.

"Come on, back to bed missy."

-ToE-

When I woke up, I just sighed- my imagination was getting way to hard to control. I'd dreamt that Gabriel had come back. But he wouldn't... not after I'd hurt him by telling him we should go our seperate ways.

Then there was a snore next to me, and my eyes opened and my head turned to the left to find Gabriel fast asleep with me in his arms. But now he opened an eye and said quietly. "Bonjour."

I chuckled a little, then said. "Am I dreaming again?"

"Nope, sorry. 100% sexy me this time."

Now I scoffed and retorted. "You can wish freakoid!"

He laughed now and sighed. "So... are we back in?" he asked me now, eyebrow raised. I looked away for a moment- skip college to run away... again, with an archangel?

I smiled now.

"Sure."

What the hell was I letting myself into-?

**And next chappie! Next should be up later I think. Reviews much loved! (: x**


	6. Blood On The Walls

Life was actually pretty good when I was traveling around with Gabriel. I had the world at my feet you could say, and an archangel on my arm.

Huh. Good eh?

We were in Vegas at the moment, that same archangel was fast asleep next to me in bed, snoring lightly. I got to my feet, heading over to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

It was when it was almost boiled that I noticed the cup that had appeared next to the kettle, already made, making me roll my eyes as arms crept around my waist, then I just told him-

"Now that's just lazy."

"Oh it's not for you." He smirked, snagging the cup and raising it to his lips, walking to the sofa and plonking himself down on it with a sigh, the TV snapping onto the news channel.

I made my own coffee and walked over, sitting down on the sofa and setting the cup down on the floor, setting my head down on his lap and looking at the tv- more bloody disasters. I felt him smooth my hair back and go. "Alright love?"

"Mmhmm."

At that I glanced up to meet caramel eyes, then he rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Come on, you can tell me." He smirked and I scoffed. "Yeah, then you start blabbing around."

"You insult me!"

"Yep."

"It's a good job I love you enough to put up with your crap." He told me, making me smirk back at him. I sighed and got to my feet, feeling Gabriels hand still holding mine, going to yank me back, but I slapped his hand and he let me go, pouting as I walked into the bedroom, searching for my socks.

_"After these?"_

With that, I turned to face a certain pest stood with one in each hand, holding them up tauntingly with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, then leaped forwards, almost smashing into the door as he vanished, and I snarled. "Gabe-! Don't bloody do that! It's bad manners."

Gabriel bit his lip, then shrugged, tossing me the pair where they became water in my hands, and I truly sent him a filthy look.

_"Gabriel-!"_

**-ToE-**

It wasn't all sock chasing and candy grabbing-

I had to try and keep the little shit in line. When I say that, I mean him killing people for fun.

Great (!)

But then... things did go kinda wrong.

I was walking down the Vegas strip, going to meet that same pesky angel for a drink at a casino where he'd been for the past few hours. If I found just one girl in his company, he was in for a new kind of hell. Sure, I hadn't let him sleep with me in that context just yet, but then again, he had been asking with a cheeky grin or two if he could just zap my clothes of me.

He'd wake up minus something if he really did try that.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up as I walked down an alleyway to the back entrance, pulling my knee length dress down further as I did so, about to push the door open when something yanked me back by my hair, a hand clamped over my mouth to stop me screaming.

A hard knock to the head later and I was out of it.

When I woke up, I found myself tied to a table, the leather straps tight around my wrists, ankles and midriff.

What the hell was going on-?

_"Well, well, would you look at that? An Archangels slut."_

Ok. Maybe this wasn't Gabe playing a trick on me after all.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped to the thing. Well technically, that Thing was a young blonde haired man with sky blue eyes. Ok, maybe a 'perfect German?'

Yeah, that's how shitty I felt.

"Now... why would an archangel take such an, ah, interest in someone like you?" The man smirked, pulling out a wicked looking blade from his belt, raising it to my neck and chuckled. "Although... I can see the draw you have-" I felt the tip of the blade move slowly down my bare skin towards my stomach, and I snarled.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off you freak!"

With that, the man tilted his head, and my blood ran cold- jet black eyes faced me, a cruel smile upon his mouth as he just said. "Now that's better."

I flinched as he swung a leg over, sitting down on my abdomen and raised the blade once more, and I knew what he was going to do... but it still didn't help when the burning started on my stomach, making a scream that didn't sound like my own escape me.

"Now... talk. Why are you so special?" The demon hissed to me, raising the blade so I could see the blood dripping from it. Oh god... that scarlet was my own.

"I don't know-!" Was all I could say, tears burning in my eyes as he lowered the blade once more, and I just yelled. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Then why do you have some truly fucked up blood hm?" He hissed, leaning forwards so his eyes were boring into my own. "We know about you being able to see angels true forms... now, how do you do that?"

"I don't know!" I just sobbed, shaking my head, the burning, the agony spreading even more as he pressed a hand down on the gash he'd given me in my lower stomach it felt like.

The demon cocked his head, then snorted. "The time to tell the truth is here sweetie. You have one chance, and if you don't-"

"Oh, bring it on mate." I just hissed, eyes blazing. The demon laughed, then leaned to the side, tossing the knife away and just said. "Well... I can feel your boyfriend on the way-"

The sliver of hope I had at that moment vanished when he forced his hand over my chest, a new burning going through me... and then the demon was gone, leaving me to lie there like smoldering ashes.

There was a flutter, you could say, of wings and I found myself locking eyes with concerned caramel ones, the bindings snapping away in an instant.

"Hey there sweetie..." He sighed, placing a hand gently on my bloodied cheek. I could feel my vision start to blur, and whether it was Gabriel or my body, I nodded off.

**-ToE-**

Once more when I woke up, I could hear a very annoying _beep beep _from somewhere above me, and I frowned, raising a hand to bat it away, but my hand just found air.

But then a voice spoke-

_"Co?"_

I finally managed to open my eyes and turn my head a little to the right, seeing a white faced figure sat next to me. A hospital, now I understood the beeping...

But why was I here exactly-?

Violent coughs started escaping me now, and he sighed. "Cocoa, are you ok?"

"Demon." I just whimpered out quietly, wondering why Gabriel hadn't healed me already, but it was if he could tell what I was thinking when he said-

"I know love- he put up something in you to stop me being able to heal you. Hell... you've been asleep for so long."

"Oh..." was all I could get out, thankful for the painkillers and that hand holding my own. Hell, he must feel so... guilty. I knew him well. He'd blame himself for letting me out his sight like this.

"But Gabe... what did that demon mean-? Why can I see angels and... he said I had screwed up blood."

His hand tightened over mine the tiniest fraction, and I knew instantly he was hiding something from me. He confirmed it when he sighed.

"I don't know love."

All I could do was nod, then let the morphine take effect and make me close my eyes once more-

Yeah, he was hiding something...

Something big.

_AND! The Only Exception is back with a baaanggg;D Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing- the next should be up soon enough^_^ reviews much loved! x_


End file.
